There are various web-based services, that feature various types of online, searchable television programming, and/or channel guides. Given the large number of programs that may be listed, however, users may find it difficult to compose a query that returns an accurate and focused results. Furthermore, such services often only provide the ability to search titles, but do not provide the ability to search for channels or cast members.